Jaco
Jaco is the commander of the 1st Cohort of the Legion Under the Black Sun, and general of the army. He is the most powerful creation made by Typhos Saturnalia, created by his Personification Magic. Appearance Jaco is a red, humanoid, demon-like being. He is clad in a light purple exoskeleton, with horns on his head. He has yellow sclera, black eyes, sharp teeth, and a long tail. He has what appears to be white armbands on his forearms, and leg warmers on his calves, but they are in fact, thicker layers of his exoskeleton. Personality Jaco is a being of few words. He rarely communicates with others, except for in grunts. When in combat however, he laughs maniacally, seemingly enjoying the thrill of battle. Typhos had noted that he has no regard for human life, and often causes great collateral damage that harms innocents. History When Typhos Saturnalia was trying to build an army, Jaco was the second puppet created by his master, and breathed to life using his Personification Magic. He was created as the most powerful of his puppets. Currently, the progenitor of Jaco's magical container is unknown. Magic and Abilities Spatial Magic: Jaco's immense power stems from his magical prowess in Spatial Magic. He's capable of manipulating space in order to teleport himself or others, redirecting attacks through portals, and forcing people into an alternate dimension. His mastery is great enough that he can cancel out other forms of Space related magic, and can perfectly use his magic for both offense and defense. * Cancel: Jaco cancels out any other space related magic. This includes, but is not limited to, Requip, Celestial Spirit Magic, Teleportation Magic, Summoning Magic, and, as long as he activates his first, other Spatial Magics. * Teleportation: By shifting to another dimension, Jaco is able to teleport and avoid damage. He can then reappear in the location of his choosing in order to attack without the being spotted. He is also capable of using this spell on other objects and people by creating spatial disks, and domes in order to teleport incoming attacks, or people. He can also use this ability to retrieve his equipment. * Vanishing Disk: Jaco creates a disk of space in his hand and throws it at his opponent. This disk phases anything it touches into another dimension. It loses size as it continues to go. By using multiple Vanishing Disks he is capable of shifting his opponent's limbs into a different dimension, and prevent them from moving. * Spatial Rend: Jaco coats his sword in his Spatial Magic and slices it through the air, creating a large shockwave that can cut through anything in its path. The shockwave reaches incredibly high in the air, and stretches out in width as it goes farther from the source. The attack is unblockable in that the shockwave shifts objects to another dimension in order to continue going without obstruction, and then act as a cut through whatever Jaco wishes. This is Jaco's most powerful spell. Matter Manipulation: Jaco can manipulate the matter of any object, combining it with other objects, or simply changing its structure. However, Jaco cannot manipulate the amount of mass in an object, and is limited to inorganic material. Magic itself is actually included in this grouping, meaning Jaco can't manipulate the magical attacks of other people. But as his own body is technically inorganic (save his magical container) he can actually manipulate the matter of his own body, stretching limbs, or increasing his density. Generally he increases the density of an object, or increases it's length or sharpness. Jaco can also only manipulate the matter of an object he's in contact with. * Matter Spear: Jaco takes a piece of matter and extends it to his opponent, increasing its piercing ability in the process. He generally increases the density of the spear, allowing it to pierce through sturdy objects as it continues to stretch. * Matter Shrapnel: Jaco grabs small fragments of any material, and shapes them into sharp knife-like objects. He then throws it at his opponent, using his immense strength to riddle his opponents with them like bullets. He generally shifts the density of the knives in order to pierce through harder substances. generally this is as strong as the Matter Spear, but as it leaves contact with his hand, Jaco cannot continuously increase the density of this attack. * Arm Stretch: Jaco stretches his arm, increasing length, but decreasing its width. This technique does not sacrifice strength however. He can use this for either a long range grab or punch, or to protect others from narrow attacks. Magical Blasts: Jaco's secondary form of attack is his ability to send blasts of magical energy at his opponents. He can shoot beams from either his hands or mouth, or charge them up in a sphere first. He can also create explosive spheres of energy. * Demon Breath: Jaco opens his mouth, quickly charging a green blast of his magical energy in his mouth. He then sends it out from his mouth in the form of a widespread beam, capable of incinerating everything in his path. This spell was powerful enough to completely destroy the arena he fought in against Ishikawa Haruhino, if he had not blocked it. * Space Blast: After using his Spatial Magic to get behind his opponent, he then grabs them and blasts them with a close range blast of magical energy. This blast is very powerful, especially considering the fact it's fired from point blank range. Unique Physiology: Jaco's unique physiology makes him incredibly effective in close range combat. He also has the same abilities as all other dolls of Typhos. As a doll, he doesn't need to breath, eat, sleep, and has deadened nerves. This last ability allows him to not feel pain from certain attacks, but recognize when he's in danger of being destroyed. He also lacks blood, and any other internal liquids, making clothes, unnecessary, and he is capable of surviving extreme temperatures. * Exoskeleton: Jaco is covered in a very dense exoskeleton, preventing most basic attacks from harming him at all, and providing a good deal of resistance from other attacks. * Horns: Jaco has two horns on the top of his head, made from his exoskeleton. This allows him to pierce enemies with them. * Tail: Jaco's tail is very dexterous and strong. He can choke people to death using his tail, and pick up objects with it. When smacking people with it, it's the equivalent of him smacking them with a whip, but with far more damage due to its increased surface area. By thrusting his tail in a spear-like motion, he can also pierce through people and objects like a lance. Flight: Without wings, Jaco is capable of flying with his magical energy. Master Swordsmanship: Jaco has incredible mastery with his sword. His skill is great enough that he can cut opponents from incredible distances, and can expertly combine his swordplay with his magic to leave opponents dazed, and unable to retaliate. He uses a combination of one-handed and two-handed sword styles. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Even when separated from his sword, Jaco has exceptional skills in unarmed combat. He's capable of completely decimating opponents with his fists, launching them back with several well placed punches before retrieving his sword with his magic. Jaco also heavily relies on using his fists in combat, even when armed with his sword, utilizing his fists in conjunction with his sword to deal monumental damage to his opposition in single combat. Immense Strength: Jaco has enough strength to easily kill a normal man in one punch. He can punch through powerful metals with ease, and even break Adamantine with sheer physical force. He can also throw objects fast enough to pierce through armor, and riddle enemies with shrapnel. Immense Speed: Partially attributed to his Spatial Magic, Jaco is incredibly fast even without the assistance of his magic. He can close far distances in seconds, and can even keep up with High Speed and Lightning Magic users. Immense Durability: Due to his physiology, Jaco has no trouble taking blunt attacks. Non physical attacks deal more damage, but only a slight amount in comparison. Immense Magic Power: Despite only being an artificial being, Jaco has an immense amount of magic power, capable of using gigantic blasts of magical energy and still have plenty of power left over. His power was enough that he could fight evenly with Ishikawa, the guild master of Ascending Wyvern. Jaco's lack of regard for human life, and immense natural prowess has had him marked as the strongest commander of the Legion Under the Black Sun. His magic power is considered Master Level, meaning his power is equal to, if not exceeding that of a guild master. Typhos himself has described his power as so great that it makes him a "Demon of Destruction". When exerting a large amount of magic power, Jaco's aura is colored purple, and appears to have green lightning crackling around it. Equipment Demon Sword: A double-edged, red sword, with a light purple cross guard utilized by Jaco. By attuning his magical energy to his sword, he is capable of creating powerful shockwaves that can cut through steel like butter, and Adamantine with only a slight amount of difficulty. This sword's close range cutting power is just as strong, if not stronger. Trivia Jaco's appearance is based off of Janemba's from Dragon Ball Z Movie 12: Fusion Reborn. Jaco doesn't speak, so all of his spell's were named by Typhos. Jaco was created by Typhos to be the ultimate life form. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Spatial Magic User Category:Swordsman